RobinxCal - Pucktastic Chocolate
by CalLeandrosFan001
Summary: 'Before I knew it, I had kissed Robin, slipping my tongue in. He was moving away, but I held his face with my hands. I couldn't let the chocolate just slip away. I had the craving for days, and it tasted so good.' This is what I came up with when I was craving my favorite German chocolate: Nutsnackers. I'm a heavy RobinxCal shipper, so I'll be posting a lot!


Robin Goodfellow x Caliban Leandros

Pucktastic Chocolate

It was driving me crazy! What's wrong with me?! I was craving chocolate so badly. Just one piece would suffice. Just one tiny piece... My check wasn't for three more days. Niko had some cash on him, but I'd be better off asking the Auphe for that type of request. "Cal, were you listening at all?!", Niko asked, irritation in his eyes. "Uh, yeah. You're going with Promise to a job." Niko looked away, impressed by my so called listening skills, then looked back. "Yes. Are you alright, Cal?" I looked at his concerned eyes, then away. "Yeah, fine. Good luck with the job." He nodded, hugged me, then left. Okay, hugged me?! What's up with Niko? I walked into the kitchen to get my chinese food. It would taste better if I warmed it in the microwave. Maybe good old Ramen with sweet and sour chicken would get my mind off of chocolate. Just then, my cell rang. I sighed, putting down the heart-attack food, and answered it. It was Goodfellow. "Hey, Caliban. I was hoping you'd go on a drive with me.", he said. I could hear the scam-artist in his voice. I sighed, then agreed for him to meet me at my apartment. I put away my food, knowing by now, nothing would help the craving disappear. I looked out the window to see him pull up.

"And so, I forced him to give up two-thousand more to- Caliban, you're sighing again." "Yeah, well... Your car conning stories aren't exactly a-", I paused, because I looked at Goodfellow as we pulled to a red light. He was munching on the last bit of what looked like chocolate. He caught my stare and looked at the empty wrapper. "Oh, this? It's a special German Chocolate that has the power to melt people. It's very potent and-" He was saying more, but I wasn't listening. I stared at his lips, knowing he had the only chocolate that I would even come close to for a while. I wanted it... Just one little taste.

I wanted it...

Before I knew it, I had kissed Robin, slipping my tongue in. He was moving away, but I held his face with my hands. I couldn't let the chocolate just slip away. I had the craving for days, and it tasted so good. I moaned into his mouth, absorbing the flavors. I let my tongue roam around on top of his and around his mouth. I suddenly felt very hot. I broke the kiss swiftly, licking my lips. My craving was gone, and all that was left was a shocked Puck. "Cal...iban...?", he asked. I fled the car and ran across an open field, knowing what I had done. My body felt so very hot, but I continued to run.

"Caliban, please...just get in the car." "No!", I gasped. I was walking now, trying to hide my growing buldge. I started trembling, wanting so bad to touch it, but I knew that was impossible. Goodfellow followed me around in his fancy car. "Dammit! All this just because I was craving chocolate!", I exclaimed. Tears welled up in my eyes, knowing what kind of stupid mess I was in. What kind of stupid mess I've **ALWAYS** ended up in. I felt Goodfellow's arms around me, leading me back to the car. We drove to a secluded area where I knew what would happen...

"Sit back here, Caliban. I know you need release." I cringed, but I knew it was useless. I couldn't even walk anymore, much less run. I slowly made my way to the back seat. Robin caught me in his arms and I trembled. "You shouldn't worry. I'll be gentle." I avoided his gaze as he unzipped my jacket. "As I was saying before you cut me off with your lips... That German chocolate is very potent. Potent in the sexual way. It's like a sex drug, gets you giddy and excited." He pulled off my shirt, but I didn't want him to remember that I just lay there, letting him do things to me. This was **ENOUGH** of a nightmare. I started unbuttoning his jade green dress shirt. He unbuttoned my jeans and reached his hand beneath the fabric of my briefs. "AH!", I exclaimed as I clung to him. I wanted to wait until the tremors stopped, but everytime he moved his hand, they would start up again. What was going on? "Oh, I see... The chocolate **IS** for supernatural beings. That's why you're trembling so...because you are half non-human." I nodded, my trembling escalating as he pulled my pants off. "L-Let me...", I said as I started to unbutton his slacks. Correction...**TRIED** to unbutton them. My hands were too shaky. Finally, I got the button loose and worked on the zipper. His length sprang forth and I remembered how much of the chocolate he's had. "I was supposed to meet a young lady, a waitress, for lunch at her place. Oh well, I didn't want to go anyway...", Robin said as he smiled and lay me down. "Uh, I don't...like this position...", I said, saliva pouring from my mouth. My craving for the chocolate had ended. My craving for the sex-addicted, sadistic Puck was only just beginning. "It's too bad...", Robin said as he kissed me hard. I surrendered to his skilled tongue. He started squeezing my nipples as he moved down to my neck. Robin licked my jawline then moved slowly down to my chest. He circled in on the nipple slowly with his tongue, before taking the pink bud in his mouth. He did the same for the other. I felt myself jolt under each touch. Just how potent **WAS** that chocolate?! He licked a slow trail down past my stomach. "It's too bad, because I wanted to taste you.", Goodfellow said as he took my dripping cock all the way in his mouth. "Mmmnn...uh...! **ROBIN**!", I exclaimed as I came. He remained on my length, making me shiver even more. He slowly slipped off and sat up. "You taste so good, Caliban...", he said as he smiled. Goodfellow sat me up and looked at me. "R-Robin... Robin...", I managed, falling into his chest. "Let's get you ready, okay?", he asked with a gentleness I had never heard. I nodded and hugged him. I sat in his lap as he wet his fingers with some sort of lotion. "Okay, lean towards me." I nodded and put my head on his shoulder. I felt his fingers circle my opening, then slowly push inside. I moaned as I climaxed...all over his dress clothes. "I-I'm sorry...", I whispered as tears formed. I knew how much his clothes meant to him. "Heh...It's alright, Caliban. Nothing to cry about. That's what a Dry Cleaner is for..." Just why was I orgasming so quickly?! Furthermore, when did I become such a little crybaby? He started moving his fingers once more, only a bit faster. It felt awful, but with each thrust, it eventually felt good. He slowly pulled out his fingers, as not to hurt me and put the lotion on his length. It was as big as I remembered...and it was going to be inside me. I cringed a bit, but knew it was useless. I just wanted to do one thing before it happened... I reached up and kissed Robin the way I did earlier. He surrendered as my tongue probed his mouth. His moist cavern tasted like a place I've never been and never will get to in my life. We gently pulled away from each other. I smiled as I lowered myself onto his length. I shoved his hard cock all the way inside me and I moaned. I had to bite my lip to keep from screaming. "You fool! I treat you gently and you try to tear yourself apart!", he exclaimed as he trembled. I started moving in his lap, not wanting his trembling to end. "Uh...Robin-I...! Ah!", I moaned, embracing him closer to me. I felt his strong arms around me and it comforted me. He squeezed me to him, stopping my movements. I looked up, confused, until I saw his face. His chestnut curls were almost all matted to his head, his emerald eyes were almost glazed over, and his mouth remained open in a stream of pants. "C-Cal... I never would've guessed that we'd do this. You've surprized me, so give me a moment..." I see. He needed to come. Why didn't he just say so?! I swiftly moved off of his length, earning a protesting moan. I moved down and did what he did to me...put his length almost all the way in my mouth. "C-Cali-Ah! N-Nmm... N-No! Stop that!", he protested, trying his best to remove me. I only sucked harder and louder. My moaning sent vibrations up his length and he trembled. "C-Cal...please...! I-**AHHH**!", he screamed as he came in my mouth. He tasted bitter-sweet, and I lapped up every bit. "Caliban... What's become of you?", he asked as he cupped my face in his hands. I pulled away from him and lay down, spreading my legs and smiling at him. He was on top of me in a second. Apparently, he liked the new me. I did too, for now, anyway...

"Nnnmph! Nn-No... Ro...bin...! Slow...down...!", I exclaimed in gasps. I should've known better than to let myself be caught in his sweet web. The spider of a Puck only sped up. "S-Sorry Cali-unngh!" We were on our fourth time and the chocolate still kept us going. It was like a non-stop aphrodisiac. "Ro-Robin...please, I-!", I exclaimed before I was cut off by his lips. "Let us come together...", Robin said as he gave me more frantic thrusts. "R-**ROBIN**!", I exclaimed as I came. Robin screamed my name as he shuddered one final time and released himself. I take that back. The chocolate stopped working. Here we were panting, having just done what I promised I'd never do- never even go there -with Robin.

What now? My panting slowed as I looked over at the Puck. "Sorry...", he simply said as he gave me a warm smile. I looked away, feeling my face heat up. "Yeah, well, you shouldn't be. I'm the one who practically forced my face onto yours." Robin giggled then sat up in the car. He immediately lay back down, hitting his head on my arm. He was four shades of green. "What? What is it?!", I asked as I sat up. I looked out the back window I was facing to see Niko and Promise standing there. Promise covered her mouth with it's full blown gasps with her hand. Her face was red. Niko pointed at the doorknob with his katana and he looked pissed. His face was four shades of green as well, but for a whole different reason. I had better open the door before Niko makes Puck Shish-Kebab out of Robin. I sighed in what I wanted to be a scream.

How am I supposed to talk my way out of this one?!


End file.
